


White

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monster - Freeform, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The white beast collects. It takes from those with unique and rare bone structure and makes those bones its own.Daisy has known about it since she was eight, after discovering her mother, boneless on the floor. She's known that one day it would come for her, for the mutation that made her bones more dense than average.
Kudos: 1





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this sometime last year, figured I might as well post it somewhere. (And, 'tis the season!) It's not all that great, but it was fun to write since I don't usually write horror.

There came a shambling of clatters and clacks from behind my bedroom door. 

My finger brushed against the doorknob, but I dared not open it. I knew what waited there. I could run, but it would be faster. I could stand there, pretend I never heard a thing, but that wouldn’t stop it. It was here for me.

The white beast. 

I lowered my hand to the soft blue cotton of my nightgown and took an edge between my thumb and index finger. Tiny white flowers speckled the material, like flakes of snow or clusters of stars. Would I see the snow or stars again? Did I have time to round the corner into my kitchen and look outside? 

Again, a sharp clack sounded from behind the door, much closer now. I lay my hand flat on the door, wondering if it was doing the same. Waiting for me to move or run away so it could tear through the door and follow me. I felt the cool, hardwood floor under my feet, felt it spread up through my legs. I dropped my hand. 

I should at least try to see the stars. I'm not so numb to this, am I? 

I stepped back, listened to the wailing creak of the floorboards, and waited for movement. Nothing. I stepped again. I heard a clack. The knob jiggled lightly. 

I took another step. I was only six steps away from a window. The door groaned under an unseen weight. Shadows of sharp points danced under the door. It was right there; shouldn’t I be more terrified? I knew what it would do.

More tiny taps. Pins pricked along my shoulders, shivered down my spine and settled deep in my stomach. 

Another step, more groaning from the door, and I could see dozens of tips of white bone, sharp and narrow under the door. Five steps away. If I turned my head, I could almost see a star in the dark sky, framed by the window. I turned fully, no longer facing my door. 

I took a deep breath, reconfirmed with myself that I could do this, and ran into the kitchen. Four steps.

The door crashed open, wood splinters flying in all directions.

Three steps.

My lungs burned. My kitchen was only a hundred square feet across, so why did it feel like a million?

Two steps.

Almost!

One step.

My eyes could almost make out two stars blinking out in the sky. Sharp clicking and tapping of bone on the kitchen tile echoed behind me. Booming and thudding, heavy steps from something far too large and heavy to fit in my bedroom, in my entire house! I ripped the window open.

Then.

Stars. A rich, inky indigo sky, splattered with stars the color of bone, both bright and dim. The cold ripped into my skin, catching in my hair, down to my bones. I was breathless, the warmth pooling out of me in waves. Boneless and limp. The stars all shone so brightly, yet so dimly, and so very far away. The sky filled my hollowness. Finally still and at peace, I wanted to cry.

Did she feel this way when it happened? 

So cold?


End file.
